A common routine for drummers during practice sessions and when warming up on their drums is to play with two drum sticks in each hand. The added weight allows drummers to strengthen their wrist muscles. When the weights are removed from the sticks, the drummer notices an increase in control, speed and agility while playing. This practice has several drawbacks, however.
First, extra drum sticks are bulky and can be difficult for the drummer to maneuver and control. The extra sticks are also inconvenient for the drummer to carry. Further, the added drum sticks are awkward and bulky to manipulate and can easily slip around in the drummer's hands while practicing. Moreover, additional drum sticks distort the true shape and feel of the drum sticks in the musicians' hands.
There is therefore a need in the art for a more convenient and efficient means of improving drum playing skills which allows drummers to strengthen their wrist muscles without distorting the normal size and feel of the drum sticks.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a method and means of improving drum playing skills which eliminates the need for the drummer to practice using two sticks in each hand.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method and means of improving drum playing skills which is convenient for the drummer to practice.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and means of improving drum playing skills which does not distort the normal feel of the drum sticks.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and means of improving drum playing skills which is not bulky or awkward to use.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method and means of improving drum playing skills which is economical.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereafter.